Reality
by pellyeve93
Summary: She'd always wondered why it was called the Land of Fantasy. Oneshot.


It wasn't a spellcard battle any more.

Now, it was more like a battle of survival, with Marisa coming close to being the loser. She'd put up a good fight, but by now she could barely keep her balance and dodging was becoming more difficult than it usually was. She blamed the extreme heat, her tiredness; everything but the obvious fact that she was too weak to fight now. She wasn't going to last much longer. Marisa knew she was going to die to this overpowered hell raven whether she liked it or not, even if she did get a good hit in, which seemed very unlikely now.

"Give up yet, human?!"

Marisa looked up, shielding her eyes from the bright light that radiated from Utsuho. "N-no..." she replied as she attempted to dodge and stay on her broom. Utsuho's attacks were starting to become near impossible to dodge but Marisa was determined to make it out of Hell alive. "I wouldn't let a stupid bird like you w-win!" The witch fished around in her pocket and pulled out her hakkero. "Love Sign, Master Spa-"

Before Marisa could think about even _attempting _to dodge the barrage of bullets that came flying at her at an uncanny speed. The barrage hit her head with such force that she was sent flying off her broom and down into The Hell of Blazing Fires.

The force of the bullets hitting her was enough to make her feel extremely dizzy, and the fact that she was falling into a seemingly endless pit didn't help at all. She had a headache, the scorching hot fires around her were really starting to burn now and it was becoming harder and harder to stay awake.

Despite her now blurred vision, Marisa could see that Utsuho's danmaku had stopped but she couldn't see the hell raven any more. The farther she fell, the hotter it got and the harder it was to see through the flames that now surrounded her. Soon enough, she could feel herself slipping out of reality as the scalding hot fires of Hell cooked her alive. Before she knew it. Marisa's eyes closed and everything went black.

* * *

When Marisa opened her eyes, she was no longer being eaten alive by the flames of Hell and her headache was mostly gone. She was lying on an unfamiliar bed in a very white room, with a faint _beep, beep, beep _being the only noise she could hear.

"Miss Kirisame? You're awake?!"

A nurse seemingly appeared out of nowhere and ran to her side. "How are you feeling? I'll get someone to call your parents right away, just stay awake for me, okay?" The nurse was smiling sweetly at her.

Marisa tried her hardest to sit up or at least ask where she was or why she was there but her body wouldn't let her. Was she dead? This didn't seem like a place that would be in Gensokyo. Was this what the afterlife was like?

Tears of frustration and confusion ran down her cheeks as she tried to make some sort of sound with her mouth, unintelligible or not. "What... h-happen... to me...?" She wasn't even able to form a proper sentence...

"Don't upset yourself, dear. I know you're just confused. You've been in a coma for a _very_ long time. Your parents have been keeping you at home for the past few years but a few months ago your condition worsened and you were put back in hospital. But your finally awake, and I'm going to get your parents in just a moment.

She could have sworn her heart stopped for a moment. Marisa tried to make sense of what the nurse had just said to her. "N-no... I... this... Gensokyo?" was all she managed to croak out.

"Don't worry, you'll be confused for a while, but you'll feel better soon, I promise."

"R-reimu? Where...?"

"Is that your friend? You'll get to see them soon!"

"I d-don't... this is.. Gensokyo?" Marisa frantically tried to sit up as she began to sob uncontrollably.

"Lie down, Miss Kirisame! You'll hurt yourself." the nurse pushed her back down gently. "I'm going to call your parents now, all right?"

"W-wait! It was... dream?"

"Yes, you probably did have dreams while you were unconscious. Now calm down, I'll get a doctor to see to you while I call your parents."

A dream?

So all those times she'd sworn she was hearing beeping or very familiar crying, or those dreams where she'd wake up in a white room... it was all actually reality.


End file.
